Wiz Date (The Magical Dating Show for Anyone)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Harry Potter is the host of a magical dating game show. Written for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and Leaf Pile Challenge, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw Challenge - Ravenclaw Themed Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. Here is another AU story that I've wanted to explore for a while. I wrote this for Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Pirates of the Black Lake, and Leaf Pile Challenge, and Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Ravenclaw Challenge - Ravenclaw Themed Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pirates of the Black Lake I used the prompt for Dying Gull: Regulus/Luna. For Leaf Pile Challenge I used Yellow AUs Game AU. For Ravenclaw Challenge - Ravenclaw Themed Prompts I used the prompt Characters Luna Lovegood. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Wiz Date (The Magical Dating Show for Anyone).**

"Welcome to most watched and celebrated dating show in the history of the wizarding," Harry Potter called into the microphone as he walked through the audience to the stage. "This Wiz Date and I'm am your host Harry Potter."

A huge bursting round of applause went up from the crowd. Most just in the audience because they wanted a chance to look upon the hero of the second Wizarding World not because they really wanted to watch the show.

"Today's contestant is a Ravenclaw," Harry told the crowd. "She loves rare and magical creatures. She is an avid reader of the Quibbler and an all around great person. Please welcome, Miss Luna Lovegood to the show."

The crowd gives another round of applause this one a little less enthusiastic than the last one. Luna walked out onto the stage and gave Harry a hug. Harry lead Luna over to a pair of seats and the two of them sat down.

"Luna, behind that curtain there we have three eligible bachelors for you to choose from," Harry began in his game show like voice. "You can ask the guys a few questions and after that you must choose one of them to go on a date with. Hopefully things will work out well for you. Shall we begin?"

A dramatic pause which caused the crowd to lean forward in their seats to see what the answer would.

"Okay," came Luna's dreamy voice. "Let's start with bachelor number one. If dementors were attacking us what form would your patronus be?"

The was a confused round of applause for the first question as Luna blinked serenely around her at all the people and magical cameras. There was stifled laugh from behind the curtain and the sound of someone having their head slapped.

"That's a strange question," came a soft thoughtful voice. "I guess that my patronus would be a dog because a dog can protect you better than any other animal out there."

"Interesting thoughts bachelor number one," Harry replied trying not to laugh at the question or the answer that was given.

"Bachelor number two can you answer the same question," Luna said watching Harry's reactions.

"Well I suppose that if we were to be attacked by Dementors and I couldn't turn into an Animagus," came the fuller voice of a someone older than either Harry or Luna, "my Patronus would be a wolf." The sound of someone shifting to look at the person next to them was heard. "Wolves are dangerous than dogs any day."

"Good point," came Harry's voice trying to cut off the argument that anyone could see coming. "But that is not why we are here, gentlemen. Luna go on please."

"Bachelor number three," Luna's dreamy voice cut through the argument, "same question."

"That's a ridiculous question," came the voice that was obviously Ron's. The sound of Ron being smacked upside the head and told by Hermione to be nice and answer followed this. "Okay. I guess I'd have to say that it'd be small terrier dog."

Luna was about to ask another question when Harry saw the blinking light indicating a comerical break. Standing up he motioned Luna to stop for a moment. "We'll be right back with Luna's next question after a word from these sponsors," he called. He looked over to Hermione as he plopped down in his chair again. "You have to get better control over Ron."

"You have to get better control over Remus and Sirius' brother Regulus," Hermione retorted as she walked back over to continue and chide Ron about being nice to Luna.

Luna watched the scene with a dreamy look on her face. This turning out to be a pretty interesting Game show so far and she couldn't wait to see who she'd end up with.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Wiz Date (The Magical Dating Show for Anyone).**


End file.
